Weird looks
by roxasandsora
Summary: This story starts just before Roxas joins. It is how each of the Organization members got their weird looks and at the end how Roxas joined. Part one is about their Weird hair, part 2 about their faces part 3 Roxas, Xemnas and Castle oblivion. Please R&R.
1. PART I: Chapter 1: Demyx

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**Intro:**

These stories are of the Organization XIII members before they had their weird hair and appearances (ex. Marluxia's pink hair and Axel's teardrop tattoos or whatever).

These stories are in order by what happened to the person first then whatever happened to another person after. (A/N: I know it's confusing)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One boring rainy day at the Organization XIII castle, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Vexen and Zexion were hanging out in the throne room. Demyx was playing with his hair which was at this time, long.

"Jeez, if this rain keeps up then soon people will start to drown." Axel said sarcastically eyeing the rain through the window.

"Demyx, you would be able to stop the rain right?" Vexen asked the young boy sitting next to him. Vexen was obviously getting annoyed by Axel's complaining. Apparently Demyx was too.

"Well why would I want to?" Demyx said addressing Axel more than Vexen." I like water remember?" He said sarcastically." Grow up Axel." Demyx added with a smirk.

"Ugh." Was Axel's reply.

"Come on Demyx, there's nothing to do being stuck inside like this and Axel won't stop complaining." Vexen groaned.

Demyx rolled his eyes and grinned.

Vexen turned towards Marluxia. "Its times like this that make me want to hurt him."

Marluxia nodded in agreement then added, "a lot."

Axel scoffed. "The poor wimp probably wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Oh please," Demyx retorted. "At least I'm not afraid of baths."

"Prove you're not a wimp." Axel challenged him.

"Fine, how?"

"Steal Larxene's clothes and cloak and hide them in Zexion's room."

Zexion looked up and glared at Axel but as he was about to open his mouth to object Marluxia gave him a look that silenced him.

Demyx thought for a minute. _Girls are vicious when they're angry… Great now I _do_ sound like a wimp. _"Fine, but if I do this right then you have to spend the night outside. In the rain."

"As if u can do this right. Ok, deal but if you fail I can cut your beloved hair."

Demyx nervously touched a lock of his blond hair that dangled over his eyes.

C'mon Demyx you look like Zexion!" Marluxia said, ignoring a glare from Zexion. (A/N: Zexion's hair is long but not the comb over style that he has) "Keep this up and you'll end up looking like Vexen."

Vexen glared at the blond haired (A/N he was back then according to me) teen (A/N I know he's like around Riku's age or older, but remember this was when they were younger and Demyx is not a kid he's thirteen). "Or Marluxia."

"Okay deal, just shut up!" Demyx interrupted before anyone could argue back.

"Excellent!" Axel grinned and shook Demyx's hand.

"I wonder if the poor kid knows how many clothes Larxene has." Zexion whispered to Vexen and Marluxia.

They all sighed in pity.

That night while Larxene was in the bathroom, Axel and Demyx entered her room.

"What if she catches us?" Demyx asked nervously.

"Oh please, girls take forever in the bathroom especially when a guy needs to go, and Xaldin has that covered." Axel replied trying to reassure his blond friend. "If you need me or chicken out, I'll be in front of Zexion's room." Axel then left the room.

Demyx walked into Larxene's closet. "Whoa!" It was big. Bigger than a walk-in closet. There were multiple racks covered in shoes and make-up and shirts covered an entire wall. The other wall was covered in skirts and pants. Demyx frowned, _how was he supposed to carry all this??? _Then he got an idea he first opened his bag and put in a bunch of shirts. Then he picked up one of her moveable racks and started putting more clothes in bags when he had grabbed all her shirts he noticed a small door. When he opened it he backed away in horror.

The small closet was filled with Larxene's underwear from bras to panties.

"Oh god!" he yelled as quietly as he could. _How could Axel make me do this? _Demyx sighed then leaned against a button opening us another room filled with even more clothes.

"We wear our cloaks most of the time. Why does she need so many clothes?" He wondered aloud as he disgustedly picked up one of her bras.

"Same reason you boys need so much gel. Don't we wear hoods?" A female voice said behind him.

_Uh oh._ Demyx whirled around unaware that he was still holding the bra. "Hi Larxene." The poor boy said nervously.

Larxene looked at him, then at the rack and finally her eyes traveled to her bra that Demyx was still holding.

Demyx noticed what she was looking at then he dropped it quickly. "Uh… I was just looking for a….." He looked around and grabbed one of her sandals. " Flyswatter?"

Larxene stared at him. Her silence scared Demyx a little. "How long were you standing there?" He asked her.

"Long enough. Just before you opened my mini-closet." She pointed at the underwear closet beside him.

Demyx's face turned red. "Oops?"

Larxene's eyes narrowed and she grabbed him by the ear. Then she dragged her victim out of the room and straight into Axel. (A/N: I know this looks like Axel cheated and told Larxene but he didn't. Girls don't really take long in the washroom and when Axel saw the washroom empty he ran to Larxene's room just as she dragged out Demyx)

"Oh boy…" Axel said then he burst out laughing.

"Go in my room again and I'll show you a Demyx swatter." She picked up her steel-toed boot which she just happened to be wearing.

Demyx flinched and ran with Axel at his heels. They ran all the way to Axel's room where he stopped Demyx and dragged him inside. "Time for a haircut." He said grabbing scissors and began cutting Demyx's hair.

When Axel finished Demyx flinched as he looked in a mirror. _It's so short._ He touched his hair. A week later Demyx got used to it after a little while and lots of gel, _Larxene was right_. Then his hair looked the way it is now and Demyx tried to avoid Larxene for a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pease Review!**


	2. PART I: Chapter 2: Marluxia

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters or hair dye; but I do own hair shine hair cream… unless there's a hair cream I don't know about…**

This story takes place before Marluxia had pink hair. At this time Marluxia had dull, blond hair.

Marluxia was in the washroom applying **'Hair Shine Hair Cream'**. Which made his hair shiny blond. As he applied the cream, he sang. "I'm so pretty, oh so pretty, oh so pretty and witty and-."

"Gay?" Xigbar interrupted. Even though it was the next word in the song Marluxia couldn't help but feel slightly offended. He turned to look at Xigbar who was standing at the door.

"Are you saying I'm gay?"

"I'm not _saying _you're gay." Replied Xigbar; then he picked up the cream in Marluxia's hand. "'Hair Shine Hair Cream. Adds shine and volume to flat, dull hair. Now comes in mango, vanilla, papaya, grape and raspberry scented hair cream.' What the heck is 'raspberry scented hair cream'?"

Marluxia shrugged. "I got vanilla scented!" He said with a smile.

Xigbar stared at the blond headed teen. "You're kidding me right?"

Marluxia stared at him. "Just give that back!" He reached for it and Xigbar pulled his hand away quickly.

Then the surfer-wannabe (A/N: the surfer-wannabe is Xigbar it explains in one of the later chapters) sniffed the cream. "Uh dude? This smells like papaya."

Marluxia grabbed the jar of cream and smelled it. "Darn!"

Xigbar shook his head and walked away. Then he suddenly got an idea. He quickly took a trip to a hair salon and bought some pink hair dye, ignoring the strange looks he got from the women in the salon. Then when he got back he walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He reached past Axel's 'EXTREME ROCK HARD HAIR GEL' and Larxene's make-up kit finally reaching Marluxia's hair cream. He poured all the hair dye in and mixed it carefully using a weird type of pencil he had found in Larxene's make-up kit. He looked at the pink dye on the pencil tip then shrugged. '_She wouldn't care if her eyeliner was dyed pink' _Xigbar thought. Then, he put the cream back and placed in where he had found it; in between Luxord's shaving cream and Demyx's hair gel.

The next day Marluxia applied his hair cream once again singing his song. "I'm so pretty, oh so- Ahh!"

Xigbar woke up as he heard his name being called from the washroom. "What?" He entered the room and took one look at Marluxia's hair. "Whoa! That's a brighter than I thought- I mean I didn't do that."

"I know it was you!" Marluxia angrily pointed at his now pink shiny hair.

Before Xigbar protested they two men heard Saix yell, "Breakfast!"

When Xigbar walked into the dining room he said loudly, "Presenting: _Marluxina_!"

When Marluxia stepped into the room everyone burst into laughter.

One week later Xigbar entered the washroom to find Marluxia dying his roots pink. "Dude! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, uh… well… I… you see…" Marluxia stammered. " I got roots and…"

"Oh my god." Xigbar just shook his head then left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review!**


	3. PART I: Chapter 3: Larxene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in my story. I'm also pretty sure that I don't own the furniture.**

**This is an explanation of Larxene's hairstyle.**

* * *

One day Larxene was delivering the laundry to the other members of the Organization. She had just finished putting the laundry in Zexion's room and once she entered Saix's room she smelled something foul.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed in disgust. " Doesn't he ever clean his room?" Larxene wondered aloud. Then she smiled. She had a plan. Larxene ran to her room getting her lily and vannila scented perfume. When she got to Saix's room she sprayed it all around the room. Larxene was about to leave when she stumbled on a pile of clothes. She pulled her foot out of the pile and shrieked."Eww!" There was a bunch of yellowish slime of her new shoes. "Gross! What is this stuff?!" Larxene half screamed. _When Saix gets back from histrip I'm gonna tell him to clean this up._ She looked around the room and noticed all the hideous furniture like a table shaped like a giant turtle, a chair that looked like a gorilla and a mannequin used as a coat rack. _I've got an idea._

When Saix returned from his trip in twilight town he entered his roon and froze in terror. _Am I in the right room? _Saix looked around his room. _This isnt my room,_ he thought until he noticed his knives organized neatly on a magenta rack. Each of his knives had a purple bow tied around the handle. The room looked liek a barbie exploded in it .The walls and ceriling were a bright pink.

Saix stepped back and was ready to collapse on his bed when a horrible smell hit his nose. "Ahh!" He collapsed on his bed but instead of feeling a cotton blanket and firm matress, he felt silk covers and a soft fluffy matress.

"Larxene." He growled. "Saix charged out of his room and ran down the hall until he reached a pink door. He opened the door and saw the girl sitting on her bed applying makeup. "What did you do to my room?!"

"I fixed it!" Larxene retorted.

"It's pink!"

"No... It's bubblegum rose!"

Saix slapped his forehead. "Larxene, fix it."

"I did!" Larxene argued.

Saix glared at her. "That's it!" One of his knives appeared in his hand and he cut off bits of her hair at the sides of her head.

Larxene screamed as Saix left satisfied. Now she has two small ponytails at the sides of her heads where Saix cut her hair.

* * *

That's the end. Please review! 


	4. PART II: Chapter 4: Axel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Demyx sighed as Axel ridiculed him for the third time that day about his hair. The two boys were sitting in the Organization XIII living room. Finally, Demyx got really frustrated with Axel and turned towards him. 

"You know what? At least I don't look like a hedgehog!" Demyx said angrily.

"Hey hedgehogs are cute." Axel joked. Demyx glared at him. " But seriously hedgehogs are cool dude."

"Call me dude again and you'll look like a soaked hedgehog." Demyx growled. Then he added, "dude."

"I only said it once." Axel retorted. "Calm down Demyx or you'll evaporate." Axel grinned, then ducked as Demyx threw a couch cushion at him. "Okay okay, sorry."

"Yeah but Xigbar says it all the time. It's like he's trying to act young by turning into a surfer." Demyx explained and Axel nodded in agreement.

The two boys sat there in silence until Axel suddenly grinned.

"Short hair." He chuckled.

"That's it!" Demyx's sitar appeared in his hand. "Dance Water D-"

"No!" Axel covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. Geez you can't take a joke."

The young blond narrowed his eyes and bit Axel's hand. "Ow!" Axel yelled as he looked at the bite mark on his hand.

"It got old after the first time." Demyx said as soon as Axel pulled his hand away.

Axel just shook his head and looked through the window at the moon. "Well, goodnight Demyx." Axel stood up walked to the door.

" 'Night." Demyx stood up and went to his room. He changed into his pyjamas then sat on his bed for a while listening to Saix yell at Larxene for something. All he could understand was something about pink and bubblegum. _Tomorrow I should ask Saix how his trip was._ He thought. Then he smiled ashe remembered breakfast the day before when Marluxia had walked into the dining room with pink hair.

* * *

That night Demyx couldn't sleep. He sighed and looked at his tatoo that he got on his arm_. Saix yelled at me for a week when I got it. _Demyx thought with a chuckle. 

**Flashback**

_"Demyx how could you get a tatoo!" Saix scolded grabbing Demyx's arm and staring at his sitar shaped tatoo. "It could get infected!"_

_"Its only a special type of henna that doesn't come off." Demyx said in his defense. "I hate needles."_

_"You and me both." Axel said with a shudder._

**End of Flashback**

Demyx sat up and grinned. _Time for payback_. He thought.

Demyx borrowed Xaldin's tatoo needle. Then, he slowly crept into Axel's room trying to be very quiet although he knew that Axel had even slept through when Saix had tried to saw off his arm for making him get his ear pierced.

_What should I tatoo... I know, drops of water. That'll be ironic._

Once Demyx finished he left the room.

* * *

Axel woke up the next morning and walked to the mirror. He gasped when he looked at his reflexion. On his face undre his eyes were two raindrop shaped tatoos. "Ahh!" He yelled. "My face!" 

Demyx woke up and smiled. "Are you okay Axel?" He yelled in mock concern.

"NO! Now get in here!" Axel yelled back angrily.

Demyx just chuckled and walked to Axel's room. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "Im mean, oh no."

Saix walked in. "Axel quiet down. You woke up Marluxia from his 'beauty nap'" He said rolling his eyes. Then he looked at Axel's face. "Your face..." He said starting to laugh. "Haha... Rain..." Then he broke into a laughing fit, which caused Demyx to start laughing.

"Shut it." Axel growled and teh temperature went up by ten degrees.

Demyx stopped laughing partially because he couldn't breathe and looked up at his friend. Saix continued laughing for a bit then eventually quieted down.

"I know it was you twerp." Axel said to Demyx.

"Well, look on the bright side, with your hair and tatoos all you need is a red nose and you could get us into circuses for free." Demyx said. Then he stepped back as Axel grabbed his chakrams. "Uhh, bye Axel!"

Marluxia watched Axel yell at Demyx a few times. _Revenge_, he liked that idea.


	5. PART II: Chapter 5: Xigbar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters in this story. I do not own calamari (I may be spelling it wrong) either.**

* * *

Marluxia watched Axel yell at Demyx a few times. _Revenge_, that was an idea that he liked. (A/N I know is basically the same line from the last chapter).

Marluxia started to contemplate how he could getrevenge on the gun-loving maniac, but he did know that Xigbar needed his eyesight to be good for his shooting. Although he was already good at shooting from practicing on Marluxia, but how could he use that... Marluxia closed his eyes and thought. Then, he remembered something.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Marluxia walked into the brakfast room after watching a fight between Demyx and Axel. "Hey Xigbar, I was just talking to Luxie and I think that you're wrong about dinner tonight. I think that we're eating squid not calamari."_

_Xigbar blinked at the dumb ex-blond. "Uh well one, they're the same. Two you should know I'm always right."_

_"Sure." Marluixa said sarcastically. _

_"I am, I would bet my eye I'm right."_

_"Bet your eye?"_

_"That's how suer I am. When have I ever been wrong?"_

_"When you said that you didn't dye your hair pink." Marluxia said pointing to a lock of his hair._

_"Well I was lying. That doesnt count."_

**End of Flashback****

* * *

**

Marluxia grinned he had a plan. He would get Xigbar to bet his eye then Xigbar would lose and Marluxia could get his revenge. _And who was best when it came to gambling? _He thought. The answer came to his automatically.

Marluxia walked over to Luxord who was eating at te dining table. "Hey Luxie!"

"Do not call me Luxie." The blond gambler pointed his fork at him threateningly. "You know, this calamari isn't that bad." He added.

Marluxia blinked at him. "Yeah... Anyways, I have a proposal for you."

Luxord edged away from him.

"Not that kind!" Exclaimed Marluxia. Then he proceded to tell him his plan.

* * *

That night Xigbar and Luxord were playing cards. Or course, Luxord was winning, but now Xigbar had all kings and he knew he could win all of his stuff back.

"Well, I guess I win because you dont have any stuff left to bet." Luxord said.

Xigbar knew he was right but he also knew that if he could win all his stuff back he just might be ablr to beat Luxord. "I bet... my eye!"

Luxord just grinned.

Xigbar showed his cards. "All kings!" He said triumphantly.

"All aces." Luxord smiled as Malruxia climbed out from under the table.

"Haha!" Said the pink haired teen. Then he payed Luxord one hundred munny and looked at Xigbar, "Now I need your eye. " He held out his hand.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Marluxia was shaking a glass jar.

"Marluxia, thats gross." Vexen said.

Inside the glass jar wasXigbar's eye, surrounded by water.

Demyx sighed. "Why do you have to bring that eye to the table?"

"My eye!" MArluxia higged it protectively.

Everyone locked Marluxia in his room until he left the eye there.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter please review. And also if you have any suggestions to how Saix can get his scar from Larxene please tell me. **


	6. PART II: Chapter 6: Saix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the**** characters in this chapter. I also do not own: Dance Dance revolution, Sonci the Hedgehog, Axel F, or the Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

_God I wish those boys would grow up already. I'm having hard enough problems with my hair...stupid Saix... and because Axel and Demyx are always arguing (not just about the tatoos and the hair...they seem to think about different things each day)__ I cant sleep at night. I'm also starving because the entire day yesterday Marluxia had brought Xigbar's eye to the table and who could eat with a pickled eyeball staring at them. Yes... pickled. Ugh boys were so annoying sometimes._

Larxene finished writing and closed her diary. Then she stared at the clock. 1:00 am. _God if Axel doesn't shut up about Demyx putting his hand in a bucket of water last night I will kill him. _She thought. Then she smiled. _But he is cute... Maybe I can ask him out tomorrow... Wait did he just say something to Demyx about a neon pink mohawk? _Larxene listened. _Hmm I guess he did. I can't believe Xemnas gave Demyx, a water person, a room next to Axel, a fire person. Hey, maybe I can switch rooms with Demyx... Oh well that will have to wait till later because I am gonna get Saix back tomorrow. _

Larxene smiled satisfied of the plan she thought of the previous night. Then she looked around. _Great! Now I'm talking to myself. I really need someone to talk to. _

* * *

The next day Larxene walked into the living room. She casually passed by Axel and Demyx who were playing tug-of-war with the tv remote, and walked into the basment where Zexion was playing DDR with Vexen. 

"Hi..." Larxene waved at them then grabbed her knives off the table. "Ok, who was using my knives to make peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches?" She held up a grape jelly covered knife and glared at Vexen who was sneaking up the stairs. "Very funny Vexen!"

Zexion just rolled his eyes and asked her if she wanted to play DDR with him.

Larxene shook her head and walked into the washroom and started to wash her knives. Then she walked into the living room, where Demyx and Axel were wrestling, and yanked Demyx away by the collar of his shirt. "Hey let go!" The young blond protested. While writhing around.

"Demyx, you know your birthday tomorrow?" Larxene asked sweetly.

"Yeah..." Demyx blinked.

"Well, are you gonna have a birthday party tomorrow?"

Demyx shook his head. "Larx, I'm turning fourteen tomorrow. I'm too old for birthday parties." Demyx narrowed his eyes."Why... What are you up too?"

"Uhh..." Larxene knew that Demyx was one of Saix's favourites, if she told him he might tell Saix.

"Just tell, I promise I won't tell anyone." Demyx assured her. He could tell that she was planning something and he wanted to know what; especially if it invovled his birthday.

"Ok I'll tell you." Then she whispered her plan to the young boy. His eyes widened the more she spoke.

"Larxene!" He only called her by her full name when he was upset, excited or scared. Right now, she couldn't tell what he was."Larxene, how could you do this?! So he messed up your hair so what?

Larxene couldn't believe what Demyx was saying. "Hello?! AXEL!" Larxene glared at the small blond. "He cuts your hair and you give him permenent tatoos."

"Oh... Right, but hair grows back."

"Yeah Demyx, hair grows back."

"Oh yeah. Uhh fine." He glared at her. "It's still wrong you know."

"Yup." Larxene smiled brightly.

"Girls are so annoying." Demyx muttered under his breath.

"Thank you!" Larxene hugged Demyx and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Now you have to help me."

"What?!" Demt whined in protest.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Demyx looked at Larxene and nodded. 

Larxene stood up. "Ok eyeryone for Demyx's birthday I volunteered to do some magic tricks."

"Hah! Magic? You? Oh please." Marluxia scoffed.

"Hey give her a chance Marluxina, besides I don't see you doing any magic tricks." Axel said from his seat at the other side of the table.

Larxene sighed and recieved a weird look from Demyx. _Does she like him?_ He thought then shrugged and turned to Marluxia.

"Oh shut up Axel F. Any for your information I can do magic, see?" Marluxia made a flower appear in his hands.

"One, Axel _F_? And two big deal, that's your power, Flowerpuff girl." Axel retorted.

"Haha very funny Shadow the hedgehog."

"Ha ha Shadow that is so... Not funny." Axel said sarcastically.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Anyways I need a volunteer. How about you Saix?"

Saix was about to shake his head until Xemnas gave him a _Do it now_ look.

He reluctantly walked up and Larxene placed a box on his head so you could only see his face. The she covered the opening and grabbed her knives. After stabbing all of them into the box and a couple muffled "ow"s from Saix, she re-opened the box and the knives were there, but Saix's head wasn't. Then she closed it again and opened it revealing Saix's head. Unfortunately she forgot to take ouut the knives.

"Ahh!!" Saix stood up and tried to yank the box off his head.

"Oops." Larxene said flatly as Saix finally yanked off the box to reveal a scar shaped as an "X" on his forehead.

Various people around the table snickered and were quickly silenced by a glare from Saix.

* * *

"Once again, nice one Larxene." Marluxia said for the tenth time that day.

Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, Axel and Xemnas were gathered around Saix that evening.

"Shut up." Larxene hissed.

"You did this on purpose." Saix accused the blond girl. "It was because I cut your hair."

Xemnas looked at her. "Is that true Larxene?"

"Hey that's why Demyx gave Axel those tatoos." She defended herself.

"Demyx, Axel?" Xemnas looked at them.

"Not just us! Xigbar and Marluxia also did stuff!" They said.

Xemnas just shook his head. _What is going on with these people. It will be worse when I introduce our newest member tomorrow. Then there will be twelve of them to deal with._

* * *

And that's the end of part two. Part three will have Roxas's first week in the organization castle where the other members bully him and also sonme other members's weird appearances like Xemnas's eyes. 


	7. PART III: Chapter 7:Roxas's first day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this chapter. I do not own the song Barbie Girl, and I do not own oatmeal... Well I _do_ but that's because I got it from a store... Yeah. Anyways read on!**

* * *

Xemnas took a deep breath. He knew that lots of people already thought that ther were too many members in the Organization even though it was called Organization _XIII._ The organization was eating breakfast not noticing Xemnas's troubled expression. 

Eventually he heard a knock at th edoor and knew that the newest member had arrived. "Everyone can I have your attention!" He called out. _It sounds like im making a speech._ He thought while rolling his eyes. "Today our newesrt member has arrived."

With a wave of his hand the door opened to reveal a small blond boy who looked around thirteen. He had blue eyes and seemed very shy as he looked around the table at the members of the organization. They all stared at him. Some of them thought that there shouldn't be any more members in the organization. Others, like Demyx (who was especially interested in this new boy because he was younger than him), Larxene, Zexion, Xaldin, Luxord and Xemnas were all happy to finally have their thirteenth member.

"Uhh..." Was all the blond boy said.

"His name is Roxas." Xemnas said. "I am Xemnas and these are the other members of the Organization. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene." He explained pointing at each one of them in turn, then sat down while eyeing Roxas.

"H-hi." He said quietly. Then Larxene pointed to a chair marked 13 that was at the other end of the table directly across from Xemnas.

The small boy was aware of the eyes of the others watching him intently as he walked to his seat. Before he got there, Xemnas left to go do some work and the others grinned. Just as Roxas was sitting down, Saix who was on his right side, pulled the chair out from under him and Roxas fell to the ground with a quiet grunt. Larxene scolded Saix then helped up the poor boy. "Hi Roxas, ignore him he's just an idiot."

Roxas smiled slightly then sat down. Xigbar winked at Axel as if signaling him to do something. Axel nodded his head in turn and watched as Roxas dipped his spoon into the oatmeal. The second the spoon touched the plate the food burst into flames and Roxas fell back with a yelp, knocking over his chair and sending him falling to the ground.

The poor boy could tell it was a prank once the others started laughing, but altough he didn't like the joke that much, he was too afraid to say anything, actualy now that he thought about it he was even too afraid to react. All he could do was sit there and hope that they would eventually stop. He didn't know much about their power but he knew they had to be strong. Larxene stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Come on guys, be nice to the newbie. It's his first day." But she couldn't help laughing when Marluxia reached out and tipped over the bowl of food onto Roxas's lap. Roxas just sighed quietly as he sat up and cleaned his clothes with a napkin. Then he sat down and watched as the others ate. Eventually they took pity on him and got him another bowl of food. After everyone ate, Axel decided to give Roxas a tour of the castle.

"This is the hallway where our bedrooms are, that's yours at the end of the hall." Then he noticed the girl's bathroom. All the boys knew not to go in there. Especially at 7:00 am when Larxene took her daily shower which didn't finish until 7:30 . "That's the... Boy's bathroom, it's really crowded so my advice to you is not to go in until 7:30."

"Thanks." Roxas was happy to find someone who was being nice to him. Then the small blond walked into his room.

"Oh, by the way." Said a voice from outside the door that Roxas recognized as Axel's. "Tomorrow, we start."

Roxas looked up."Start?!Axel!" Roxas ran to the door and opened it but the red haired teen was gone. "Axel?" Roxas gulped. _Start what?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Roxas woke to the song 'Barbie Girl' "Ugh." He stood up and gazed around his room. On his alarm clock he saw a note that said:

_' Good morning Roxas! I set your alarm clock for you._

_Signed, Demyx.'_

"Why won't they just leave me alone!" He growled angrily. As he picked up his alarm clock he noticed the ckock read 7:29. Remembering Axel's _advice_, he walked to the washroom door and opened it.

* * *

Axel yawned and sat up.Looking at his alarm clock he saw the time was 7:29. He stood up and was about to open his closet when he heard two yells. 

"Ahhh! Roxas!!!!"

"SORRY!" Then a door slammed.

Axel chuckled as his room door was yanked open and an angry Roxas stormed into the room. "Axel!" He moaned.

"Come on Roxas cheer up it was just a joke!" Axel tried to reassure the poor boy.

"Joke?!" Roxas was starting to lose his cool. "Larxene wants to rip my guts out!" Roxas groaned and started banging his head against the wall.

"Roxas! Calm down." Axel leaned forward and pulled roxas away from the wall. "Look, I'm sorry; I guess that you're still a kid and-"

"I am not a kid!" Roxas interrupted.

"Yeah yeah." Axel waved his hand dissmisively.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You guys can be so annoying sometimes."

Axel turned towards him. "Well when I first joined Saix made life a living hell for me. I in turn did the same for Demyx and so on, until Larxene. As tradition, as we do small pranks to you, she has to do the major ones. Of course, she's a _girl _and she doesn't want to pick on you so we had to make her angry at you." He said as if that explained everything.

"Why do you do this?" Roxas tilted his head to the side curiously.

_Curiously, not accusingly._ Axel sighed. "Look you might not understand for a while."

Then Axel looked at the boy. "How old are you?"

"Twelve. I will be thirteen soon though." Roxas said.

Axel stared at him then sighed. "You know Demyx just turned fourteen yesterday, you could make friends with him."

"Yeah, he... _Helped_ me with my alarm clock."

"Cool. Anyways, Demyx joined one year ago, when he was thirteen. I joined at the age of sixteen one month before Demyx, and a bit more than a year after everyone else. Luxord joined in october, Marluxia in november, and Larxene in December. I don't know why it took so long to find you..." Axel blinked. "Well I digress. The point is, he's young and he can help you. He got his powers at a very young age. We all got it at the ages of sixteen and up. So basically, you usually get them after the first week here."

"Uhh, I don't see the point." Roxas blinked.

"Demyx can help you learn how to control your powers at a young age. Got it memorized?" Axel looked at the clock. "Let's go get something to eat it's already 8:15 and we were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

**So how's that for Roxas's first day. Well, more or less. I know that Roxas seems to be a wimp but imagine being a small boy, surrounded with twelve people older than you, with powers. Anyways I promise the next chapter will be funnier this was sort of an introduction.**


	8. PART III: Chapter 8: Castle Oblivion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that doesn't look like I would own it. i.e 95 of everything here.**

**P.S The next chapter may be the last in this story. Or should I add more? Please review and tell me.**

* * *

After Breakfast Roxas blinked at his fellow Organization members. So far they hadn't played any tricks on him; well, with the exeption of Demyx's alarm trick and Axel's bathroom joke. Roxas had apoligized to Larxene seven times already and yet she didn't accept his apologies. She said that she was ready to murder him and if he walked into her bathroom one more time she would use him as a lightning rod. Demyx and Saix said that she probably _would_ do that if Xemnas wouldn't turn her into a dusk as punishment. 

Xemnas stood up from the table. "Okay, I'm going to the throne room. Marluxia come with me." He nodded at Marluxia and walked through the big white doors that led to the thriteen thrones.

Roxas looked at the room with interest. Axel told him that once he gained his powers he would be allowed into that room. "Axel, what's in that room?" He turned to his red-haired newfound friend.

"Just wait a week."Axel looked at Roxas as the small blond gave him the puppy-dog eyes. "Ugh. Honestly Roxas. How weak do you think I am?... Okay Okay, its just thrones. That's the room where we hold our meetings."

"Yeah!" Demyx chimed in. "Like that's how we learned about a boy that Larxene saw in Hollow Bastion. What was his name?... Oh yeah Sor-"

"Demyx!" Axel cut him off.

'_He can't know'. _Axel metally sent the message to Demyx. When Roxas had one month of training he would be able to talk with others mentally also.

_'But... Larxene said that Sora's Roxas's-'_

_'Yes I know. But Roxas can't.'_

_'Luxord has a bad feeling about it.'_

_'What does Luxord have to do with this?'_

* * *

"Axel?" Roxas looked at him. "Are you okay?" 

"..." Axel seemed lost in his own world.

"Axel?! Hello???" Roxas shook his friend. Minutes passed and finally Roxas got tired of waiting. He picked up his glass of water and dunked it over the Pyromaniac's head.

"Yeow!!!" Axel stood up and started shaking himself like a puppy who just had a bath. "What was that for?!" Then he started to shake himself violently to get rid of all the water.

Roxas laughed loudly as everyone at the table turned to watch Axel dancing around the room while shaking himself wildly.

Xemnas had just walked out of teh throne room with Marluxia in tow and teh two were staring at the pyro who looked like he was having a seizure. "Ahem." Xemnas cleared his throat and everyone stopped laughing and Axel immediately froze.

"Oh... Uh, Xemnas sir... I was just... Uh..." Axel stuttered and ran hurriedly to his seat at teh table. Unfortunately, Axel slipped and fell in a puddle of water where he proceded to jump around crazily in attempt to dry himself.

Xemnas shook his head and Marluxia pulled a hairdryer out of his bag. "Here." He handed it to Axel and stepped back so he was behind Xemnas.

Once Axel had settled down and Demyx stopped hyperventilating with laughter, Xemnas cleared his throat again. "Axel, come with me." Then the two left and everyone started talking. _What was Xemnas planning?_

Demyx seemed uninterested in the matter and stood up. Roxas decided that was the time to follow Axel's advice. "Hey Demyx, wanna play a video game?"

"Sure." The two blonds set off towards the living room.

Once they entered the living room Demyx started to set up the TV while Roxas sorted through the video games. "Devil May Cry? Nah... Hmm... Tony Hawk? Nope... Halo? No... Lord of the Rings? Ehh... What the heck is Final Fantasy?!... Umm...No... Barbie?! What the f-" Roxas was cut off when the TV turned on and on the screen they saw a bed.

Just an ordinary bed. Then, the video camera shook and they heard Marluxia's voice. "Is- is this on?" The camera was directed to a wall and after a couple of seconds Marluxia walked onto the screen wearing a tutu. He turned on a radio and classical music blared from the speakers.

"I didn't know that classical music_ could_ blare." Roxas commented. Demyx just gaped at the TV.

Marluxia pranced around the room and did various jumps and twirls.Then, the pink haired weirdo crashed into a table sending the lamp on it flying.

"So that's what I heard last week." Demyx said.

Marluxia laughed nervously, then quickly threw on his cloak as Xemnas walked in. "What was that?" His eyes traveled around the room and rested on teh radio. He looked at Marluxia questioningly. Then he stared at teh lamp. "Marluxia what are you doing?" He seemed like this was typical Marluxia behaviour.

"I- I was walking then I crashed into the lamp."

"I see... So what are you wearing?" Xemnas eyed the boy's cloak.

"My cloak sir... Why do you ask?" Marluxia said nervously.

"No reason but," then he walked over to Marluxia and grabbed his hood. "You are wearing it _backwards."_ He pulled the hood up onto Marluxia's face and walked away.

Once Xemnas left, Marluxia took off the cloak, closed the door and changed into gangster-type clothes. He changed the station so a strange song by Fergie that Roxas didn't relly understand started playing.

"Fergie licious definition make the boys go loco?" Roxas blinked and Demyx shrugged. As Marluxia started dancing his eyes widened. He was about to speak but Demyx voiced his thoughts first.

"Is- is he _grinding_???" Demyx seemed disgusted. Then stared at teh TV again. "With what?!" He shook his head as the pink haired creep on the TV kept dancing.

The door behind them opened and the two boys heard a yell.

"Ahhh!" It sounded like a girl scream but obviously belonged to Marluxia." How did you get that?!"

Demyx blinked. "You left the tape in the VCR. Duh." Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

Marluxia's face turned red then he growled, "Give me the tape."

Demyx grabbed it and said," Make me." They Marluxia lunged at him and chased Denyx all the way up the stairs.

"Hmm, I wonder where Axel's went." As Roxas was walking out of the room, he couldn't help but feel pleased at the fact that no one had played a trick onhim yet. But as Roxas stepped out of the room, he was tripped by a rope that was tied across the doorway. Roxas grumbled then realized that it wasn't that bad. Unfortunately, the second that thought left his mind a bucket of pink paint dropped on his head.

Roxas angrily walked up the stairs and into his room leaving behind a trail of pink paint. Axel stepped into the hall and nearly slipped on the pink paint. "Uhh, hello? Anyone? He looked around for where the paint came from.

Axel followed the trail to Roxas's door and realized what had happened. "You wanna talk about it?" He called into the room.

"No." Came a muffled reply.

"You sure?"

"No." Roxas opened the door and Axel had to pinch himself behind his back to stop from laughing.

"Oh, wow... Umm shouldn't you take a shower? The boy's bathroom is three doors down from here. He pointed to a door that didn't have a number on it.

"Probably." Roxas nodded and grabbed his towel. He walked into the washroom and slammed the door behind him. Axel bent down and touched the paint.

_Cold._ He remarked then stood up. "Vexen!" Once the tall thin man walked into the hall Axel pointed at the paint on the floor.

"Hahaha! Isn't that hilarious?" He laughed then stopped once he realized the red head wasn't laughing. "What?"

Axel just shook his head. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yes," Vexen replied. "Pack." He smiled when Axel looked at him in confusion. "I'm going with Marluxia on his trip."

"Oh I see..." Axel took a deep breath. That was what Xemnas was talking about.

Roxas had just exited the washroom in a new outfit which he had brought with him. "Trip?"

"Yes... I heard that Larxene was going too." Axel said raising an eyebrow at Vexen. "Xemnas asked me to accompany you."

"Accompany him where?!" Roxas was getting very curious.

Marluxia walked over to them. "To Castle Oblivion."

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Yes, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen and Axel are going to Castle Oblivion... The next chapter may be the last in this story. Or should I add more? Please review and tell me.**


	9. PART III: Chapter 9: Zexion's hair cut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story.**

**By the way, just in case you didn't know, Zexion's hair is long but not in the comb-over style he has now. well not now he's dead but, you get the idea**

**So should I make this the last chapter? If so than I will change the end of it and make it longer with all of the other info. If not I will write the rest and put another part. Please Review and don't forget: Should this be the last chapter?**

**

* * *

**

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas stared blankly at the three and bit his lip.He didn't want Axel to leave. The only person who really was his friend there was Axel... He didn't know about Demyx because he still seemed distant towards new kid.

Marluxia looked at him. "Castle Oblivion is near Kingdom Hearts." He looked at Roxas to see if he understood, but Roxas just looked at him blankly. "Ah nevermind."

Roxas shrugged. He was too bored to listen. "I'm gonna go outside."

Axel just shrugged. "Marluxia." He whispered once Roxas left. "You shouldn't tell him... Becasue of... You know..."

Marluxia understood. "Don't worry. I think Luxie's wrong. He has been wrong before."

"Not about this kind of stuff... Remember last time?" Axel frowned.

Marluxia sighed sadly. "That was... an accident. We don't need to talk about it."

Demyx, who was hiding behin his bedroom door eavesdropping blinked. _Last time_? He didn't remember anyone... Anyone except for-

"Demyx!" Axel opened his door and the blond boy fell to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing Axel. He stood up and ran down the stairs. He ran right into Vexne who was listening to music on his mp3 player. "Hey! You shouldn't be at the bottom of the stairs."

"You shouldn't be running." The older boy retaliated. "Why _are_ you running?"

"Nothing... Where's Roxas."

"In the courtyard." Demyx turned to run out the door but Vexen's next words made him stop in his tracks. "With Zexion."

Demyx turned then ran faster. Zexion hated Roxas the second he saw him and he was planning to attack him. Zexion never liked Roxas's somebody and for that he hated Roxas. The white haired teen would watch as Sora defeated Xeanhort's heartless... Xemnas's heartless self... Zexion was very loyal to Xemnas but he opposed Xemnas's decision to bring the young boy into the Organization. Then he vowed to destroy Roxas and Demyx had overheard his plan to destroy the Superior. His plan with Marluxia.

All these thoughts ran through his head until he reached the courtyard.

"Ahh!" Roxas's voice rang clearly through the hedge walls of the courtyard and Demyx knew that he couldn't stop Zexion himself.

_'Axel please help. Roxas is in danger...'_

_'Danger? How?'_

_'Zexion in the courtyard.'_

_'I'm coming.'_

Axel arrived instantly and the two rushed into the courtyard. The sight that they both saw was shocking.

Roxas was standing on the ground looking up at Zexion who was being held in the air by white and black vine-like things while a black keyblade was aiming at him.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted. Roxas looked at Axel and at the same moment, all the things attacking Zexion disappeared.

"Axel? What...?" Roxas blinked and sat down. After a moment he shook his head. "Stupid Zexion!" He said quietly.

Demyx looked at Zexion who was now unconcious and lying on his side because he had been dropped to the ground. Then, he pointed at a bunch on small scratches on his face, arms, legs, every part on him was scratched. "Roxas, did you do this?"

"No." Roxas answered. "I was walking out the door when Zexion came. He asked if I wanted to see the courtyard, so I said yes. Then, on our way here he started talking aboutsomeone called Xeanhort's heartless and then got all angry at me. He threatened me to leave the Organization. He said that I didn't like it here anyways. I said I did so he got real angry. Then I guess he wanted to play in cool or something so he leaned against the hedge wall and..." He pointed at a Zexion shaped hole in the wall.

"But that's a thorn hedge." Demyx said while casting another glance at the sleeping Zexion.

"Yeah, like I said; 'Stupid Zexion'. So while he was distracted I tried to run and he caught me. He called me a 'chicken-wuss' whatever that means... So I finally got really angry and in a second those black and white vine things got him and a giant key appeared." Roxas looked at the two sheepishly."I sound like Marluxia don't I?"

"Marluxia?" Axel blinked and looked at Demyx who shrugged.

"Yeah. Crazy." Roxas said. Demyx and Axel burst into laughter.

Once Axel and Demyx stopped laughing, Axel took a breath. "So you didn't hurt him? Stab him? Slice him? Cut him?" He gazed at Zexion. "Murder him?"

"No... Well, not really. I sort of... Accidentally... Look." Roxas pushed Zexion onto his back sothat they could see his left side. All the hair on that half of his head had been cut off.

"Oh wow. Someone's gonna be angry when he wakes up." Demyx looked at Roxas. "As if he doesn't hate you enough."

All of them sat in silence until the sun finally set. "Well," Axel stood up."We'd better get Sleeping Zexy inside." Roxas heard Demyx chuckle.

Once they put Zexion on his bed, Demyx said goodnight and walked into his room.

"Axel," Roxas said. "Who's Sora?"

Axel froze. "No-nobody. Don't worry about him." He walked to his door. "G'night. I'm leaving tomorrow so if I don't see you; Bye."

* * *

**So should I make this the last chapter? If so than I will change the end of it and make it longer with all of the other info. If not I will write the rest and put another part. Please Review and don't forget: Should this be the last chapter?**


	10. PART III: Chapter 10: Xemnas and Barbie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Barbie, or Aqua.**

**P.S Don't forget to read the sequel called The Last Time. It's about what hppened 'last time' in Castle Oblivion. it's suspense/mystery**

* * *

Roxas woke up early so he could say goodbye to Axel but on his way out a bucket of puke coloured paint landed on his head. "Urgh... Who did that?!" Roxas yelled out into the empty hallway. 

Zexion walked out of his room he had all of his hair combed to one side (A/N his hair style that some of us know and love). "Hello Roxy." Roxas glared at him and mouthed the word 'you'. "Yes me... You didn't think that I was actually gonna let u get away with this did you?"

"Well actually..." Roxas said sarcastically. Then he glared at Zexion. "You shall pay." He walked over to Zexion and a keyblade amterialised in his hand. He passed the angry teen and into his room.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Zexion chased after the young blond. When he entered the room he saw Roxas holding his lexicon. "NO! Don't touch that!!!" He reached for it but the small boy held up Axel's favourite lighter.

"Don't make me..." Roxas threatened as Zexion's face grew pale.

"NO! Not my lexicon!" Zexion got onto his knees. "Please please please!" He started to beg.

_Huh... I guess he doesn't know that his lexicon is fireproof... Oh well._ Roxas thougt then smiled. "I won't burn it if you walk down the stairs and sing the Barbie song. In front of everyone."

Zexion was about to object but Roxas raised the lighter and Zexion whimpered. "OK! ok-... ok... I'll do it." The teen then walked down the stairs and stood in front of Demyx, Saïx, Xemnas (he gulped), Xaldin, Xigbar, Larxene (Zexion slapped his forehead) and Axel.

"Hey guys... I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on, Barbie, let's go party. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world. Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie.You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain. Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky." Axel, Demyx, Xaldin and Xigbar all laughed at this line only to be silenced by a glare from Xemnas, Saïx and Larxene.

"You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh. Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please .I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again. Hit the town, fool around, let's go party. You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours. You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah .Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh."

When he finished Roxas came down the stairs. "Oh my god you actually memorized all the words?!"

Axel and Demyx burst into laughter again. "HANKY PANKY!!!"

Larxene whacked them in the back of their heads. Zexion glared at Roxas. "Soon Axel will be gone and there's no one left to save you. Muahahaha." then he left.

Everyone just blinked at him. "What the hell?" Axel blinked. First the Barbie song, now maniacle laugter?"

Roxas shrugged and Larxene looked at Axel. " C'mon, time to go."

"Bye guys." The two of them said.

"BYE!" Everyone responded. Once they were goen teh otehrs went back to doing tehir morning chores and whatnot. A few minutes later Zexion snuck to the top of the stairs holding a water gun filled with water... from the toilet.

He aimed it at Roxas who was playing video games with Demyx. "Say goodbye Roxy." He chuckeled evilly and Xaldin, who was walking up the stairs, raised his eyebrows.

_I don't wanna know_. Xaldin thought and resumed his walking.

Zexion aimed the water gun at Roxas and shot it just as Saïx walked by. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Saïx looked up. "Zexion..." He growled tehn his claymore appeared in his hand. "Get over here!" He chased Zexion up teh stairs shouting a loud war cry.

"Ok..." Demyx said. Then looked at Roxas. "So why did you call Saïx over?"

* * *

That night Zexion walked over to Roxas' bedroom door. He put a bucket with red and yellow paint over it. Then he used his powers to make teh bucket invisible. "Hehehe." Then Zexion walked away. 

A couple minutes later, Xemnas was talking to Saïx about that morning's incident. "So he was trying to get Roxas?" Saïx nodded. "Ok, then. I'll talk to Roxas." The Superior walked up the stairs and put his hand on Roxas' doorknob. "Roxas?" He opened teh door and heard a whoosh from above him. Xemnas looked up just in time for the paint to land on his face and in his eyes.

Zexion chuckled when he heard the paint can fall. "Gotchya now!" He yelled as he ran out of the room. "Uh oh." The half bald teen said when he saw the figure standing at Roxas' door. "Uhhh, Superior... Sir... I was... Just... Uhh... Dusk?" He guessed.

"No... worse." He grabbed Zexion and walked down the stairs.

All Roxas heard that night was Zexion's yells. (A/N: Use your imagination... And please nothing sick-minded. Think of torture... Again nothing sick-minded.)

* * *

The next Day Roxas woke up to no practical jokes. Zexion had been sent to Castle Oblivion along with Lexaus. _I think I'm gonna like it here_. Roxas thought.

* * *

**There it's over now. Did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
